


The-Heart-And-The-Brain's 50 Kink Challenge feat. Septiplier

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Gags, Kink Challenge, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, spider walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: Based on Phandom-Doodles' 100 Kink challenge (http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/tagged/WritingPrompts)





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kissing  
> 2\. On the sofa  
> 3\. Masturbation  
> 4\. Oral sex  
> 5\. Romantic evening  
> 6\. First time  
> 7\. Blindfolds  
> 8\. One catches the other masturbating  
> 9\. Sex toys  
> 10\. Dry humping  
> 11\. Teasing  
> 12\. Spanking  
> 13\. Dirty talk  
> 14\. Rimming  
> 15\. Gags  
> 16\. In the bath/shower  
> 17\. Fully clothed  
> 18\. Skype/web cam sex  
> 19\. Morning sex  
> 20\. Against the wall  
> 21\. Bondage  
> 22\. I love you  
> 23\. Chair sex  
> 24\. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
> 25\. Mirror  
> 26\. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them  
> 27\. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)  
> 28\. Food  
> 29\. Sensory deprivation  
> 30\. Dom/sub  
> 31\. Comfort sex  
> 32\. Fight sex  
> 33\. Outdoors  
> 34\. Threesome/group sex  
> 35\. Filming themselves  
> 36\. After an injury  
> 37\. In/by a Swimming pool  
> 38\. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
> 39\. Calming the others anger (with sex)  
> 40\. Quickies  
> 41\. Needy, clingy sex  
> 42\. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
> 43\. Really rough, shove-y  sex  
> 44\. No pain, just pleasure  
> 45\. Sex marathon  
> 46\. In the dark (with or without torch)  
> 47\. By the fire  
> 48\. Christmas  
> 49\. Silly giggly sex  
> 50\. Tantric sex

Neither of them knew how it happened, it just did. As if some magnetic force drew them together, one they had been fighting for the last year.

Jack's hands reached for Mark's shoulders, the other man's arms wrapping around him as their mouths pressed together. Jack moaned into the kiss, the older man exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue, fingers clutching at the narrow hips. The moan turned into a quiet sob, his body sagging with relief, having wanted this moment for so long, relishing the large warm hands pressing against his hips.

Mark broke the kiss, soft brown eyes searching the glassy blue ones looking up at him.

“Jack...why are you crying?” One hand moved from Jack's hip to brush against his cheek, catching the tear running down his face. The green haired man pressed his face into the touch.

“I'm just happy...I've wanted this for so long, wanted _you_...god...” He dried his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I'm such a fooking wuss.”

Mark chuckled, the low deep sound sending vibrations through Jack's body as he held him close.

“I've wanted it too Jackaboy...” Leaning forward, Mark captured Jack's mouth in his, sliding his tongue slowly into the younger man's mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too Markimoo.”

 


	2. On The Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number two of my 50 Kink Challenge feat. Septiplier based on Phandom-Doodles' 100 Kink challenge (http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/tagged/WritingPrompts)
> 
> The boys get it on on the sofa...

It had started off as a typical movie night, the two of them snuggled up together on the sofa, watching crappy horror films and eating popcorn.

Jack had started off pressed against Mark's side, the American's fingers playing with his hair, but by the end they were spooning on the sofa, Jack's head on the cushion and Mark proping himself up behind.

As the credits rolled Mark leant forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Jack's neck, the Irishman humming happily as he rolled onto his back, bright blue eyes looking up at dark brown. Mark brushed the back of his fingers across Jack's jaw, the younger man leaning upwards to kiss him.

From there it escalated quickly, soft kisses turning to something stronger, the gentle touches turning to grasping and clutching as Mark manouvered himself on top of his boyfriend.

“Bed?”

“No...here...need y'now.” Jack said against his mouth, fingers trailing down Mark's stomach to his belt and starting to unbuckle. “Please...” He moaned, pressing his palm to Mark's growing denim clad bulge.

That was all the encouragement the red headed man needed, making quick work of stripping the Irishman before removing his own clothes. Climbing back onto the sofa, he leant forward to kiss the pliant mouth as he grasped both their erections.

Mark bit his lip with a grin as he watched Jack throw his head back against the cushions with a groan.

“You like that?” Jack nodded, a broken moan his only reply as Mark moved his hand up and down their cocks. The heat and the strong hand wrapped around their combined flesh sending sparks up his spine.

“Oh god...”

“Nope, just me...” The American grit out with a half grin, the Irishman smacking his shoulder before tangling his fingers in dyed pink hair.

“Fuck Mark...I'm not going to last...”

“M-me neither...come on baby...”

Mark groaned as his hand sped up, leaning forward and swallowing the cry being torn from Jack's throat, the green haired man's arms wrapping around his neck as he clung for dear life to the broad tanned shoulders.

“Come on Jack...cum for me.”

Jack groaned into the kiss, body tensing as his orgasm took both of them by surprise, painting Mark's hand and his stomach with his release. Mark followed him seconds later, a low moan rumbling against Jack's lips as he came.

The room was quiet as the two men caught their breath, foreheads pressed together as Mark slowly released them.

“Wow...fuck...that was...”

“Yeah...my thoughts exactly.”

“I won't be able to look at this without thinking about what we just did.” Jack said with a laugh, Mark grinning and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“It'll be our little secret.”


	3. Masturbation

Mark laid back and sighed, the music on his headphones blocking everything else out. Jack was only away a few days, but the American missed his boyfriend terribly, the images his mind decided to provide not exactly helping. 

Closing his eyes, he let his fingers trail down his chest and stomach, ghosting the muscles with his fingertips in the way Jack was so fond of doing. In his mind, the Irishman was straddling his hips, mapping Mark's body with his hands. The loose black boxers he had put on after his shower were starting to get tight, his cock swelling under his hand as he palmed himself.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, he lifted hips and pushed them down, his cock springing free and bobbing against his stomach. He hissed as the cool night air brushed against his heated skin.

“Uh fuck...” He opened an eye long enough to spit into his palm before fisting his length. Behind his eyelids, he pictured Jack, flushed and arching underneath him, pale skin stained a pretty pink and littered with hickeys. Mark let a moan escape his lips as he thrust his hips upwards, fucking his hand.

A groan tore from his throat as he could hear Jack's voice in his head. The Irishman always did make the prettiest noises as Mark pounded into him, throat raw from screaming his name.

Speeding up his hand, the red headed man threw his head back against the pillow, lips parted. He knew he wouldn't last long, the familiar tension in his muscles quickly building, his whole body starting to shake.

_Fuck...fuck...Jack...so good..._

A low broken groan was the only sound he made as he painted his stomach and hand with his release, toes curling into the matress, the hand not on his cock digging into the sheets as he rode out his orgasm.

After the last waves had ebbed, he opened his eyes and pushed the headphones off, looking down at the mess on his skin with a groan. Cleaning himself up on a discarded t-shirt, he pulled his boxers back up and laid back down.

'Two more days...' He sighed to himself, pulling the headphones back on and closing his eyes. 'Just two more days...'

 


	4. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a bit ragey after recording another episode of Mario Maker. Jack has the remedy for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always un-Beta'd and un-edited as I don't have a great word program so some spelling/grammar may be missed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack had taken a break from editing and gone to the kitchen for a drink. Leaning on the counter, mug cradled in his hands, the Irishman paused mid-sip as he heard the tirade of abuse coming from the other room as Mark recorded another episode of Mario Maker.

“FUCK YOU! OH COME ON! YOU ASS BAG, FUUUUUUUUCK!” There was a loud scream of frustration followed by a wail and a crash as Mark threw down the controller and ripped off his headphones.

Putting down the mug, Jack walked towards the room, waiting to hear Mark finish recording before opening the door. Peering in, he saw the American leant back in his chair, hands over his face as he tried to calm his breathing.

Biting his lip to try and hide a smile, the younger man walked into the room and placed a hand in the faded pink hair.

“Tough time recordin', Markimoo?” Mark grumbled a reply through his fingers before moving them from his face and wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and burying his head in Jack's chest. “I know what will relax ye...” The older man unwrapped himself and looked up.

“Oh?” Jack nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips before situating himself between Mark's legs and sinking to his knees. “Oh...” Mark's tone changed, low and husky, as his hands moved to grip the armrests.

Jack looked up into hooded brown eyes as he pushed the denim clad thighs further apart. The American licked his lips as he watched the Irishman's full plush mouth pull into a smile, the slender pale hands sliding up to palm him through his jeans, all the blood rushing from his head to his groin.

The green haired man let out a little moan as he felt Mark fill and harden under his hand, pressing his fingers into the denim. Deftly unbuttoning the jeans, he made quick work of freeing his lover's cock, biting his lip as his eyes swept over the flushed and straining flesh in his hands.

A low groan rumbled in the American's chest as Jack bent over and licked a stripe from base to tip, eyes practically rolling into his skull as Jack's mouth engulfed him, hot and wet. The younger man slid his lips up and down, tongue pressing against the silken skin as his boyfriend's fingers fisted in his hair, not to make him move, but just to hold on.

Jack hummed, looking up at the dark haired man's flushed face. Releasing Mark's cock from his mouth, he continued to watch as he ran his tongue along the length again, curling the tip when he reached the head.

“Fuck...” Mark's grip in the green hair tightened slightly as the hot wet mouth surrounded him again, the younger man's head bobbing as Jack's fingers gripped his thighs.

The Irishman stared up at the American, focusing on the fingers in his hair, Mark's scent in his nose and taste on his tongue. The pink haired man groaned low in his throat, making Jack shiver, his own erection straining against his jeans as he continued to slide his mouth over the hot thick flesh.

“God Jack...” Mark growled, leaning his head back against the chair, eyes never leavingthe other man. “You look so sexy like this...pink lips around my cock.... pupils blown wide...mmmm fuck, I'm not gonna last long baby...”

Jack's lips curved into a smile around the American's erection and sped up his movements, hollowing his cheeks with just the right amount of suction to make Mark eyes flutter shut.

“Ugh, Jack...I'm so close...” Fingers left his hair as Mark moved to grip the arm rests, nails biting into the leather as his muscles started to tense.

Jack cupped himself in his jeans with one hand, eyes still on the other man as he watched his lover tip over the edge. Mark screwed his eyes shut and let out a broken cry, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed as Jack swallowed him down.

The green haired manmoaned as he felt hot spurts fill his mouth and coat his tongue, hands gripping the American's flexing thighs as he rode out his orgasm.

Coming down from his high, Mark cracked open an eye and all but moaned again at the sight before him.

Jack was still knelt between his thighs, blue eyes almost black with desire, lips red and wet, a drop of cum on the corner of his mouth that he swiped his tongue to catch.

“Jesus Christ...” The older man groaned, hand moving to push his hair away from his sweaty forehead. “I think my brain just shortcircuted...”

The Irishman giggled and bit his lip. “Less stressed out now?”

“Definately...” The pink haired man grinned and moved to push Jack backwards, the other man landing on his back on the floor with a squeak.

“What?”

“Shhhh...” Pushing himself out of his chair, Mark stood over Jack as he tucked himself back into his trousers before kneeling down and crawling over to the younger man, pressing a large warm palm against the hard bulge in Jack's jeans. “Your turn...”


	5. Romantic evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Dawnieangel76 who gave me the idea, thank you so much bby!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, comment and kudos my work, it means so much to me and your feedback is gratefuly received!

Jack had it all planned, a romantic evening for his and Mark's one year anniversary, complete with candles and a meal prepared by the Irishman's own fair hands.

Everything was perfect; the food was cooking in the oven, the candles were ready and the table was set. Mark would be back from meeting regarding his latest charity project any time soon and Jack would be there to greet him.

How things had started to go wrong, Jack couldn't say.

It all started when he had dropped one of the plates, the ceramic pieces scattering on the tiled floor. He had been so busy trying to collect all to bits to avoid cut feet that he had forgotten to check the meal...

Until the smoke alarm had been set off, making him nearly jump out of his skin, causing him to bang his head on the table as he had tried to clear up.

“Dammit!” He cursed as he watched in despair as the glasses rolled off the table and landed on the floor, adding shards of glass to the mess on the floor.

“Ah! Fook!” The Irishman winced as he sliced his hand, catching it on a jagged piece of glass as he scrabbled to get off the floor. Wrapping a teatowel around his hand, he turned off the oven, opening up the door and coughing from the smoke. Blinking away tears caused by the smoke, Jack turned off the alarm before turning back to survey the chaos.

Sighing, he ran his undamaged hand through his hair, a soft groan slipping from him as he heard the front door open.

“Honey! I'm home!” Mark sang out as he walked through the hall, freezing in the doorway as Jack looked over, still cluching his hand. “Jack?” The American moved over, dodging the broken glass and ceramic. “What happened?”

“What _didn't_ happen? I broke a plate, smashed glasses, burnt the food and cut my hand...” Jack turned his face away, bottom lip trembling. “I...I wanted to surprise you.” He croaked, trying to brush away the tears falling with his uninjured hand.

“Hey...” Mark took Jack's chin in his fingers, tilting the pale elfin face to his. “It's okay baby...” He soothed, cupping the other man's face, thumbs brushing away the tears before placing a gentle kiss on the pouting mouth.

“But everything is ruined.” Jack said, wincing as Mark moved to unwrap the towel around his hand. The cut wasn't deep, the sharp piece having made a clean cut and was already starting to stop bleeding.

“Jack...plates and glasses can be replaced, we can order in some food...”

“But...it's our anniversary.”

“As long as I have you with me, I'm happy.”

* * *

Jack curled up against Mark, head resting against the American's broad chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The older man had helped clean up the kitchen and ordered takeout. Now, full and sleepy, they were laid together on the sofa in front of the television, legs and fingers entwined.

“Thank you...” Mark shifted slightly to look at him, brown eyes looking down at blue as the Irishman rested his chin on his chest.

“For what?”

“For being you...” A blush rose on Jack's cheeks as Mark raised an eyebrow. “Cliché I know...”

“I'll allow the cliché, as it's you.” The younger man grinned and leaned up to kiss the handsome tanned face, leaning into the fingers that sank into his green hair. “Happy anniversary, Jackaboy.”

“Happy anniversary, Markimoo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found at http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com
> 
> Messages and new friends are always welcome!


	6. First Time

 

“Are you sure?”

Jack bit his lip, gripping the hand entwined with his and running his thumb along the veins in Mark's hand.

Of couse he wanted this, he had wanted this for so long, but he couldn't help being nervous. He'd never been with another man before and the last thing he wanted to was mess it up.

“I am sure...m'just...” His words were silenced by a gentle kiss to his lips, a hand entwined in his hair.

When he opened his eyes again, the soft brown gaze and wam smile sent a wave of heat to his stomach.

“I know, me too.”

Jack returned the smile, moving to straddle the other man, releasing the hand in his to wind them around Mark's neck. Biting his lip, he shrugged a shoulder and looked coyly at his lover.

“Well...we can jus' take it one step at a time...n'go from there.”

Mark smirked, gripping Jack's thighs and getting up off the couch, chuckling as the Irishman squeaked and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist.

“I think that sounds like a plan.” His voice was low and husky as he moved his palm up Jack's spine, feeling the slight shudder as he nipped at the Irishman's pale throat. “We only have forever.”

“Oh m'god, you cheeseball.” Jack giggled as Mark pouted.

“I'm cut to the core...” Mark grinned, squeezing the younger man's ass before starting to walk towards the stairs. “But I think you'll be able to make it up to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know, and no smexy times either, but I thought that as there is going to be A LOT of sex in future chapters, I would go for some fluff in this one.


	7. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink No 7: Blindfold with a side of spider walking...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

It is said that when you are deprived of one sense, the others compensate for the loss. So when you are unable to see, the part of the brain that processes images will focus more on the information from touch, sound, scent and taste to navigate your surroundings.

Mark had been blindfolded before, but never like this.

He was stretched out on the bed completed naked, unbound but unmoving. Across his eyes was a striped tie, the same shade of blue as his hair, wrapped with care and secured behind his head.

“Y'okay in there?” Jack's voice was soft and closer than he had expected, sending a slight shiver up his spine and his fingers twitching against the cool sheets.

“Yeah...” He breathed, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“Good, just relax and trust me...” Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to his mouth before moving from the bed.

The room was suddenly silent, nothing to signal where Jack was or what he was doing. Mark was in complete nothingness, the only sound was his heartbeat in his ears and his breathing.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, the American couldn't tell how long he laid there, waiting. But suddenly there was warmth and the sensation of something barely brushing against the hair on his legs, just a whisper of fingertips up and down – sending goosebumps along his skin.

The touch moved to his thighs, two hands running along just the tips of the hairs, sending an odd sensation through him, intense but tender...

“Yer so beautiful...” Jack said quietly, biting his lip at the vision before him, watching the tanned skin over toned muscle, the broad chest rising and falling with each breath, strong bearded jaw flexing as the older man tried to keep control.

The green haired man moved his touch from the course hair on Mark's legs to the finer hair on his hips, smiling at the tremble along the other man's body, fingers digging slightly into the sheets at the sensation, eyes shut against the silk of the blindfold.

Suddenly the hands disappeared and Mark was aware of the tingle left on his skin, despite the fact that the green haired man hadn't technically touched him. The bed dipped beside him and the touch was back, this time across the hair on his left forearm, then his beard, then down to the trail of hair from his stomach to his groin, stopping short of the dark curls nestled around his rapidly filling cock.

Jack's fingers felt like they were everywhere, Mark's whole body electric from the younger man's careful ministrations, his heartbeat loud in his ears. Every minute that went by, the sensations built until he was hard and aching, breathing deep and fingers twisted in the sheets.

“God...Jack...please!”

“Almost there...” Jack looked down at his lover appreciatively, a small thrill running through him as Mark let out a guttural moan as he directed his finger inwards and trailed the fine hair along his V cut, the older man whimpering as he again deliberately missed his weeping cock.

Mark was so frustrated he could cry, certain he would literally burst if Jack continued to tease him. Without warning, the hand disappeared completely before the bed dipped either side of his head, his body buzzing.

“I love you...” The Irishman whispered before running his tongue along Mark's bottom lip, sending the American toppling over the edge with a shocked cry, cumming across their stomachs, back arched and balling the sheets in his fists

Once he was able to think, Mark all but ripped the tie off his eyes to look at the green haired minx who had teased him to the point of insanity and then made him cum without laying a finger on his dick.

A very naked and aroused Jack grinned back, straddling his thighs and leaning over the blue haired man.

“Did you like it?”

“It was...something.” Mark said, voice rough as he ran a hand through his hair, removing the tie from the tangled strands, the other trailing up the Irishman's leg as he dangled the silk from a finger. “Give me a few and then I'll so you another way we can use this...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have a request or just want to say hi, my tumblr is: the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for any of the kinks listed, let me know on http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com


End file.
